


It's Midnight Cinderella

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: Someone want Jumin angst.  I gave them a quick Jumin angst.





	It's Midnight Cinderella

Jumin watched as MC’s shoulders relaxed. She sighed watching the last of the guests being escorted out by Jaehee Kang. The help was already starting to clean up after the party, it had been bigger than he had anticipated, MC had worked hard to get guests despite the days he had her stay with him. All those moments when he could see her working on her phone, smiling, giggling, the cold burning pang in his chest when he saw this, the longing that it would be directed at him. After seeing her hard work paid off, he felt impressed at her ability to still have fun while working. 

“MC…” He pulled her close, she stiffened again, “you did amazing. Thank you for all your hard work and for helping me through all of this.” His hand pressed against her back as he leaned forward to steal another kiss, vaguely aware that there were eyes on them. Instead his lips grazed her free hand when she raised it between them.

“Jumin… I’m sorry but…” Gently she pulled herself away from him, “I only- you are a dear dear friend to me, but… Jumin… I don’t feel that way about you.”

He could feel the smile he gave her uneven as the panic fluttering in his chest, “I don’t… earlier…”

“I did it to help you through this insanity, but Jumin, I don’t want to pretend, I know this- this was a bad idea and I’m so sorry, but it seemed the best way to help and support you. I still want to be friends, whenever you forgive me.” MC took a few more steps away from him, his hands still partially raised, reaching for her, “if you forgive me.”

Jumin froze, feeling the stinging pain in his eyes and in his gut watching Zen approaching MC running away from him. Zen slips her hand into his with a slight squeeze which she returns with a warm smile. The same one he saw on her face when she was on her phone. His eyes followed them as they left.

“Mr. Han?” Jaehee Kang’s hand fell on his shoulder, shaking his focus, “it’s midnight, you should be getting home.”


End file.
